


Trap

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Princes & Princesses, Princess!AU, Romance, Royalty, Sweet, Waltzing, both characters are flirtatious af, prince!AU, royalty!au, tw: lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: When he saw you spending your time looking at the sky from your castle's balcony, he knew then and there that he fell into your trap: the ineluctable trap that captivated the attention of thousands of men, in just a mere sight of you. Most men would hold back, but Akaashi didn't, in fact, he explored deeper, stayed longer, stared at you harder. Every second was a poison— and he was more than willing to indulge himself with it 'til he's out of breath.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here to copy my work and claim it as yours, don't even try.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy reading!

⸙.

『男性はあなたの美しさと優雅さの毒に酔っています。』

The synchronous sounds of the trumpet and the violin, adorned by the mellifluous music from the harp, partnered by the piano. The chatters of both elites and commoners are mixed to create the perfect ambiance for tonight's royal ball.

"King F/N, I'm glad to see you in such great condition," The king of this kingdom shook hands with your father, but to you, it looks like a business partnership... a proposal. "I suppose that this is Princess Y/N? What a gorgeous young lady, I have never seen someone as beautiful as you in this ball."

"I am unworthy of such praise, Your Majesty," You're not called the best among your siblings for nothing, and you proved it tonight. From a standing position, you transferred your weight to your left foot, placing your other foot behind, bending your left knee while maintaining eye contact with the King. You let out a soft, playful grin before you straightened your figure to help you stand up. "However, even I myself believe that I am quite gracious than the rest."

"Confident, aren't we?" The Queen chuckled, covering her rose-painted lips with her hand. "I like that. I'm sure he'll like you."

"Speaking of Keiji, where is he?" The King looked around. "The princess is here; he's not supposed to go anywhere, isn't he?"

Your right eyebrow raised, ready to judge the prince. Your standards are higher than heaven itself; despite your parents turning down every single proposal from men coming from different parts of the vast world, this is the first time that they insist you marrying someone. You wouldn't expect anything less than him meeting every single one of your standards. 

"Oh, dear. Don't tell me that the gentleman is late?" As a matter of fact, your future husband's family benefits more than your family, since you came from a bigger and richer kingdom, so the King and Queen panicked when you spoke up. "I am hoping that he'll at least arrive on time— I am wearing quite a painful pair of shoes, after all."

"My, my. For someone who's wearing something painful, you looked more than gracious walking across the ball— I expected nothing less from the princess."

You looked behind you; there stood a man wearing typical clothing that depicts his status as one of the possible rulers after his father. Someone went to him and removed the black coat that was covering his arms and back, and it revealed the bright white attire that he's wearing underneath. His skin tone matched perfectly with the golden embellishments on his double-breasted suit, the epaulet emphasizing his slim yet firm figure. The delft blue sash is diagonally placed from his right shoulder to his waist, not only featuring the young man's neat posture but also matching the shade of gunmetal blue tinted on his irises. 

"Keiji," The King called for him, temporarily breaking the intense atmosphere between the two of you. "Meet Y/N, princess of the kingdom across—"

"I already know," He closed his eyes, only to open them to look at you again. "It is a crime not to know about the lady you're planning to marry."

"You sure know your way around women, your Highness," You answered with a pinch of sarcastic note to it. "How amusing. Is this how you charm hundreds of young ladies before me?"

"Oh, don't be silly, my lady," He let out a smile as he stares at you under his hooded eyelids. "Please do not think like I'm the same with the previous herds of men you've enthralled in the past. I will only set an eye on one lady, and one lady only."

"Oh?" An amused tone surfaced from your throat, liking the turn of events. The gentleman is far more interesting than you anticipated, not backing down on your sneakily nasty remarks. "I guess I'm having fun tonight, then."

"Glad to hear that. Men are supposed to entertain women, after all." You were taken aback when he offered his hand in front of you and your parents. "I'll entertain you more in the ballroom. Do you dance?"

You're a bit surprised, and he managed to keep your head empty for a split second. But you regained your composure and slid your hands over his. "Come on, do you think I'm called a princess for nothing?"

The people who were dancing on the marble flooring stopped when they saw both of you walking down the grandiose stairs. Your gown was covered in glitters and pearls— no one in the ballroom can match your beauty and grace. Akaashi looked at you through his peripheral vision, and he smiled as he carefully escorts you down, the warmth of his slim fingers embracing yours.

The King and your father were quick to order the servants to announce that this will be your special moment, and everyone had to leave to watch the prince and the princess dance in the middle of the humungous ballroom. Everyone's eyes are on you— even the royals from the other kingdoms were enthralled by your beauty and fascinated by Akaashi's elegance. 

"Are you nervous?" Akaashi's voice was soft as he brushed his fingers to your back, pulling you closer. He raised his left hand that was holding your right hand all this time, slightly nudging your fingers and intertwining it with his.

"What do you mean?" You smirked as you gently place your palm on his right shoulder. The corners of your lips rose further as you notice him getting nervous with how close your face is. "I love attention." 

He didn't let that surprise him in more than a second and simpered back. "You're exactly how I imagined you to be."

The moment that the music started, the two of you danced on the massive, empty ballroom floor. Eyes locked on each other, hands clasped together, heels clacking on the marble floor. All eyes are on you, observing your every moment, but as long as you're both hearing the sensuous music from the orchestra, they didn't matter. The music was sweet, slow, and rich. It was more than enough to make the both of you think that you're dancing in an empty space, with the spotlights shining on you, and the both of you only.

Akaashi stared at your lovely face as he leads the dance with such grace, watching the dramatic curls on your hair bounce beside your rosy cheeks, the way that your hair moves along with the wind is magical in its own way. You're closing your eyes as if you're the only star in the dim evening sky, and you knew that every single pair of eyes are laid on you, watching the both of you and wishing that they have the glamour and sophistication that you both possess. Your glassy eyes are hidden behind your eyelids, but that doesn't mean you're less lovely— in fact, your lashes resting on your undereye completed the look.

"I wonder if I should pay your parents." He spoke out of the blue.

"Hmm? For what?"

"They've created such a masterpiece. It would be illegal to claim you without paying first."

You chuckled, genuinely loving how smooth he compliments you in the middle of your dance. "Don't get me wrong— the artist only bought the canvas, and the art made itself." 

"Well, do I have to pay you, then?"

"I'm afraid to say that I dislike negotiations," You answered, letting him turn you around as your gown flows along with the wind. "After all, I made myself an art because I wanted to, not because of you."

"And you did such a great job in doing so."

"Really?" You breathed out a playful snicker, a little bit too sinful. "Well, if I'm about to be bought by a fine gentleman like you, I wouldn't mind giving myself for free."

The subtle hint that you like him made Akaashi grin along with you. "Is that so? I am unworthy of such special treatment."

The music changed one tempo faster, as the heart inside you beats faster. As your movements grew faster and faster, the violin slowed down, creating a long, sweet, solemn music. He's expressionless as he catches up with the tempo, leading you on a bit of a rollercoaster. The music went fast and slow, hot and cold, sweet and bitter, as the both of you move across the ballroom floor, not minding the huge number of spectators, claiming every single part of the music as yours. The music directed the whole atmosphere to match the exquisitely stunning pair that everyone has their eyes on— yes, indeed! You don't dance along with the music— the music dances along with you.

The ballroom belongs to both of you, and no one is capable of ruining the moment. The ballroom is the plate, the music is the dish, and both of you are the garnish— creating a lovely, spectacular meal in a world where royalties are expected to be almost perfect.

You opened your eyes, only to be blinded by the dazzling light— no, it wasn't the chandeliers. It was Akaashi Keiji.

You spaced out for a millisecond to stare at his delicately pretty face— his thick eyebrow in contrast with his thin pupils, his black messy hair that goes hand-in-hand with his neat outfit, his soft palm firmly pressed on your delicate hand, and his long, slim fingers completely wrapped your hand like a gift.

"What are you thinking about?" Your thoughts were cut off when he slightly nudged your hand that was locked with his. "I'll never want to stop your thoughts, milady, but we're in the middle of the performance right now."

"When a lady spaces out, you should still lead the dance like a gentleman," You retorted, spinning around when he raised his hand. "I'm just thinking that I might have the most dashing husband in the future."

"Is that so?" A confident smile appeared on his thin lips. "If the princess says so, then I am more than grateful to accept the compliment. Our parents make such good Cupids, don't you think?"

"Oh, really?" Akaashi's low chuckle blended with the mellow music of the piano when he noticed a hint of teasing from your voice. "I would never jump to conclusions, but I think it is safe to think that you convinced your parents to arrange a marriage with me."

Akaashi didn't respond, instead, his dull blue eyes made their way to your line of sight once again. It was a short moment of silence, despite the orchestra doing their best in the background. A dull pair of eyes were giving so much meaning to the point that you're overwhelmed and had to look away for a quick second. With one long, soulful son filé from the violin, you pulled your mental self back up, slightly pushing him closer to surprise him. The tip of your nose is almost touching his, what a scandalous act that would make your kingdom's reputation drop if only you didn't do it so discreetly.

"The fact that such an innocent face is making all these bold moves encourages me to do the same." Akaashi stepped forward with his left foot, as you follow by stepping back with your right. 

You chuckled in such a playful manner, as you follow his lead but not letting it direct the flair that you embody in each step. "Oh, my dear. No one is telling you to hold back."

"Is that so? Does that mean that you do find me interesting?"

"You are more than exceptional— I would admit that I fell into your trap this time."

"Well then, that's excellent," He answered, satisfied with your answer. "It would be quite lonely if I'm the only one who fell into your trap, don't you think?"

You broke out a whimsical giggle, tilting your head up to look at him. Akaashi gulped— even a subtle shift of your head is attractive to him. "Indeed."

Akaashi Keiji was one of the most talked-about princes around the country. The way that he exudes endless sophistication, even in the slight movement of his fingers, makes any lady wish that he was looking at them with those seemingly ungenuine yet sharp eyes. The prince that was so perfect, so flawless, so faultless; but he made one mistake, and that was loving you. He doesn't consider it as sin, in fact, he thinks meeting you is such a blessing, a gift that he never wished for but he didn't know he needed.

When he saw you spending your time looking at the sky from your castle's balcony, he knew then and there that he fell into your trap: the ineluctable trap that captivated the attention of thousands of men, in just a mere sight of you. Most men would hold back, but Akaashi didn't, in fact, he explored deeper, stayed longer, stared at you harder. Every second was a poison— and he was more than willing to indulge himself with it 'til he's out of breath.

"Princess—"

"Don't be shy, your Highness," You teased him with a wink. "Call me by my first name. It exists for a reason."

He smiled in such a mischievous way, willing to follow your desired path of the conversation. "Y/N."

It may look like you're unaffected by the unsudden call for your name, but deep inside, you felt like your insides were being rearranged in such a gentle way. You felt squirmy, all ticklish inside, while your racing heart beats along with the once-again-increasing tempo of the music. Before, you thought your name was boring and common, but when Akaashi says it with such a low, clean voice, for some reason, it suddenly sounds like it was one of the rarest diamonds in the world.

"Wha... what is it?"

Knowing that he made you stutter gave Akaashi the confidence boost that excites him. "Do you know that after the main course, there's the dessert?"

"Of course," You answered, your heart still beating fast. "That's a basic knowledge among us."

"Would it be improper of me to ask for some right now?" As the music slowly comes to an end, your mind was filled with confusion. Why is he asking to eat a dessert in the middle of your dance? But then, with just one look into his eyes, you knew what he meant.

"It was indeed improper of you to ask for such a high-quality dessert in our first meeting," You suppressed your giggle. "Do you prefer the taste of cherries?"

"If it was from a precious lady like you, I have no right to complain," Akaashi replied, moving in closer to whisper in your ear. "As a matter of fact, I am sure I would like anything, as long as it's you."

You chuckled as you leaned on his shoulder. "You like me too much."

As the music reached its highest point, he gradually pulled away from you, gently tilting his head to brush your noses together, resting his forehead against yours. Your lips are almost touching, but the distance was enough to ask you one more time. "May I?"

"By all means."

And with that, he drew you closer toward him with his eyes— leaning his face toward yours, laying his lips on yours, earning a gasp from the crowd. As the long blow from the trumpet concluded the music, you did not let it stop you— or rather, you can't stop yourself.

The kiss was sweet and gentle; not too deep, not too shallow, sucking your lower lip and biting it slowly. Akaashi was holding you tightly on your waist, using his strength to keep you standing, for your knees had gotten weak by how soft his lips felt over yours, the way he invades and nullifies all your senses, leaving your mind empty, just focused on the charming prince in front of you.

Akaashi kept his eyes half-open, sneaking a guilty peek at the way your cheeks flush in deeper shades of pink, the way your lashes rest on your undereye, giving in completely and trusting him. He weakened your core, stomach twisting in a delightful knot, your chest bursting as you taste the sweet whiskey from his lips. When the trumpet stopped, he pulled away from your face and you felt a little embarrassed when you leaned, obviously wanting for more.

A soft grin escaped the prince's lips when he noticed your uneasy stance. He bowed from his waist, keeping his upper back straight, not breaking the eye contact between you. "I hoped I pleased you enough for tonight. I am looking forward to marrying you."

You blinked twice to keep yourself composed, taking the thunderous applause to your advantage. As you moved your right foot behind the other, you bent your knees slightly, holding your gown with your left hand and covering your front with your right, before finally bowing your head down. "Likewise."

As he escorts you back to your father, you bit your lower lip and smiled in amusement. You fell into his trap, and like him, you're going to intoxicate yourself with the poison— the poison that Akaashi Keiji brings.

『あなたはお互いの罠に陥っています...なんて面白いのでしょう。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!
> 
> For more full-length au's and one-shots, visit me on FB: Ryuuichi Aone.


End file.
